heartstringskolmikaelsonfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
2014-2026
March 2014 * Marcel puts Klaus on trial with his sires; he bites Kol and Elijah and they suffer from his venom. * Rebekah is undaggered and continues to lose herself to the Insanity Curse. Freya is poisoned. In order to save his siblings, Klaus has Freya perform the Life-Force Linked Chambre de Chasse spell to link them all to him; Freya combined Esther's Original Linking Spell and Dahlia's Immortality Slumber Spell to prevent them from dying. Klaus is daggered with Papa Tunde's Blade and sealed away underneath the Abattoir. March 16, 2014 * Stefan goes to New Orleans to hide from Rayna, where he faces Klaus at Rousseau's. * Davina and the Sisters unlinked Klaus and his sireline. With the Nexus Vorti created as a result, Davina resurrects Kol. March 17, 2014 * Noelle reunites and shares an intimate moment with Kol. March 19, 2014 * Gaspar Cortez arrives in New Orleans. Klaus kills him after Cortez makes futile effort in finding the missing White Oak bullet. * Kol reunites with his family. * Klaus, Hayley and Hope leave New Orleans. * Finn reunites with Kol. * Vincent finds the last white oak bullet. March 20, 2014 * Finn Mikaelson reunites with the rest of his family and offers Elijah that he will leave them alone for good, if he gets to have a body of a witch and leaves with Freya. * Freya attempts to leave with the white oak bullet, but Vincent, who's being forced by the Ancestors, stops her. March 21, 2014 * Lucien Castle, assisted by The Ancestors and an unwilling Regent, Vincent Griffith, is transformed into the Beast of Prophecy and kills Finn Mikaelson. March 22, 2014 * Aurora is placed under Freya's Sleeping Spell. Camille O'Connell is bitten by Lucien. March 23, 2014 * Camille succumbs to Lucien's bite and dies. * Kol Mikaelson loses control of his blood lust and kills Davina Claire. March 24, 2014 * Freya pulls Davina's spirit to a salt circle to protect her from the Ancestors. However, she later breaks the circle to draw power from the Ancestors. Lucien is reverted back to a regular vampire and killed by Klaus. March 25, 2014 * Freya pulls Davina's spirit to a salt circle to protect her from the Ancestors. However, she later breaks the circle to draw power from the Ancestors. Lucien is reverted back to a regular vampire and killed by Klaus. March 26, 2014 * Davina, aided by Vincent, disconnects the Ancestral Plane from Lafayette Cemetery, cutting off the Ancestors. Marcel is killed by Elijah Mikaelson and transformed into an Upgraded Original Vampire. March 18, 2017 * Caroline arrives in New Orleans and learns that Klaus has been missing for three years. May 2019 Five years since the fall of the Mikaelsons. * Hayley freed Elijah, Kol and Rebekah with Freya and Noelle's help. * The Hollow begins to taunt the residents of New Orleans. * Rebekah Mikaelson's hex is lifted. * Freya Mikaelson's poison is cured. The following day. * Klaus is rescued from Marcel's captivity. The following day; Davina's 23rd birthday. * Kol, Noelle and Rebekah leave New Orleans. the next day?? * Will Kinney is killed by Niklaus Mikaelson. Unknown Date 2019 * The Hollow is resurrected. * The Hollow is split between the four Mikaelson siblings. ** Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Kol leave New Orleans. * Marcel Gerard abandons his Kingdom to rekindle his relationship with Rebekah in New York. * Hope Mikaelson visits the Salvatore School for the Young & Gifted with Hayley Marshall-Kenner. 2021 * Hope performs an Astral Projection spell and sees Klaus in Russia killing people; she was nine years old. Klaus does not see or speak to Hope for the next five years. * Brianna kills her relative Samuel Quinones by accident, triggering her werewolf curse * Hayley brings Brianna to the Salvatore School where Brianna makes friends with her roommate, Hope Mikaelson February/May 2026 * Hope Mikaelson gives Henry her blood so he can kill himself to become a hybrid. * Niklaus Mikaelson sees Caroline Forbes in France. It is the first time they see each other again since 500 Years of Solitude. * Factions prepare for Mardi Gras. * Hayley Marshall-Kenner is taken by an unknown supernatural as she is held by magic. * Hope is 15 years old, as stated by Freya. * Hayley is killed by self-immolation in the sunlight. ** Greta Sienna dies along with Hayley. * In a desperate bid to get Elijah back, Marcel and Vincent team up to undo the compulsion placed earlier and restore his memories. * Hope, with Freya's help, traps Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Marcel and Kol in a Chambre de Chasse in which each must find a key to escape. A key which represents Hopes view and plans for her family. * Hope removes the Hollow from Kol, Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah and absorbs it for herself. * Joshua Rosza is stabbed in the heart with Marcel's venom during a fight with one of Emmett's vampires. He dies shortly after. ** Josh finds peace with Aiden. * Ivy and eight other witches are poisoned by Emmett and die with vampire blood in their system. They die not long after. * Vincent, with the help of other witches release the Ancestors from the Ancestral Plane, thereby ending Ancestral Magic in New Orleans. ** Ivy and all of the Ancestors find peace as a result of this. * Hope triggers her werewolf gene by accidentally killing Bill after killing Emmett and the Nightwalkers. * Freya and Keelin get married. * Hope transforms into wolf form for the first time. * The Mikaelson Family enjoy their final meal together. Klaus prepares for his death and the family make their final "always and forever". * Marcel hands the vampire faction tickets out of New Orleans. He states that they are giving the city back, presumably to the human/witch factions. * Klaus asks Caroline Forbes to faction the Cure from Damon Salvatore's blood in hopes that Rebekah can take it and lead a human life. * Marcel and Rebekah are engaged again. * Klaus, Elijah and The Hollow die. Category:Events